


Magic of Two Worlds

by Sassy_Writer



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Archenland, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Golden Age (Narnia), Good morgana, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Writer/pseuds/Sassy_Writer
Summary: What happens when King Arthur Pendragon and his manservant Merlin wake up to find themselves in someone else's body in a kingdom full of magic. Hundreds of leagues away, the Kings of Narnia find themselves stuck in a land with little magic and no way home. How will these four men find their way back home, what secrets will be revealed, and is there something more sinister behind this body switch?*If this sounds familiar, I wrote a Mergana and Arwen version of this story on fanfiction.net a few years ago





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au of canon Golden Eras. Narnia and Camelot are in the same world separated by a mountain range. In Narnia the Pevensies are in their mid to late 20's and they are close friends with their Captain of the Narnian Guard, Rivana, who was one of the first humans from Archenland who migrated to Narnia after Jadis was defeated. Narnian's also speak a very formal dialect so there may be some dissonance in the speech between the two countries. In Camelot, Morgana is good and was recognized as Uther’s daughter and made crown princess after Arthur took the throne, Arthur is king and things aren’t too different for him than season 4 minus being in a relationship with Gwen. Magic is still banned but is hardly enforced under Arthur’s reign and burning to death has officially been repealed. Since Morgana is good Lance never died and him and Gwen are recently married. Completely disregard season 5.

Gaius finished his last potion and headed out the door when suddenly he realized that he hadn’t seen Merlin all that morning. _Stupid boy, Arthur will not be happy if he is late to this council meeting because Merlin didn’t wake him up_. He thought as he made his way into Merlin’s back room. He looked at the bed and unsurprisingly saw Merlin’s head peeking out from his bundle of blankets, very peacefully sleeping. Gaius shook his head and sighed fondly.

“Merlin. Merlin! You must go wake up Arthur. You’re already late, don’t make it worse. Wake up!” With that final command the boy finally jerked up. He turned towards Gaius with large surprised eyes. In the next instant he was out of bed and looking around the room as if searching for something specific. He gave up searching and stepped into a defensive position facing Gaius.

“Where is this?”

“You’re in your room Merlin. Are you ok?” Gaius asked warily.

“Merlin? I know not who this Merlin is!” Then out of the corner of his eye ‘Merlin’ caught a glimpse of himself in the window. He turned completely towards the window and gaped. The tall, willowy man in the window was not who he was. Gaius seemed to sense this as his next question was asked somewhat warily.

“Then what do you call yourself?”

“I am known as King Edmund the Just.”

* * *

Mr. Beaver walked into King Edmund’s chambers to wake him up. He was to go riding with his siblings, and Susan would not be pleased if he were late. He walked over to the curtains and pulled them open, letting the bright sun in and waking the King. He turned to the bed and saw the King start shifting.

“Good morning Edmund. You have a good hour before you must meet your family for the ride.” The young King whirled towards the beaver looking a mix between irritated and concerned. The young man started muttering and Mr. Beaver moved closer getting worried about his king. As he got closer, he was able to understand most of the muttering.

“...beaver. Talking beaver. God, why does this always happen to me.”

“King Edmund, are you of good health?”

“Who’s Edmund? I’m not Edmund!” He exclaimed.

“Then who are you, My Lord?” He asked slightly patronizingly.

“I’m Merlin!”    

* * *

Princess Morgana was irritated. The council meeting had started nearly an hour ago and neither Arthur, Merlin, nor Gaius had shown up yet. They had started the meeting anyways, but Arthur was being incredibly irresponsible missing this. As they finished up talking about the latest financial issue, she decided she had enough. She stood up and as she did, everyone else quieted.

“The King should have been here by now, I am going to look for him in his chambers. Wait until I return to resume discussing.” Everyone nodded and the Princess strode from the room, followed by Guinevere. The two entered the royal chambers to find Arthur still happily sleeping. Morgana and Gwen traded eye rolls before Morgana walked over to her brother's side. She grinned at Gwen before ripping the large comforter off of him. He immediately recoiled and tried wrapping his arms around himself.

“Oh come on Arthur! You are over an hour late to the council meeting. Get up!” He immediately jumped up and looked around the room. His eyes landed on his sword which he quickly picked it up and pointed it at the girls.

“Who are you and where is this?” Gana backed up cautiously, eyebrow raised in a challenge.

“Arthur it’s me, Morgana. You’re in your room. What’s wrong?” The king backed away surprised and lowered his sword.

“I am not this Arthur. My name is Peter Pevensie, High King of Narnia.”

* * *

Oreius clobbered into the High King’s chambers and stood in the doorway.

“Your Grace, the sun has risen and you have a ride with your family within the hour.” The High King shifted under his blankets but otherwise ignored him.

“King Peter, Her Grace, Queen Susan will not be pleased if you are late.” The man opened his eyes and the moment they landed on the centaur, he jumped up and backed away.

“Who are you?!” He demanded.

“It is I, Oreius. Are you alright, My Lord?”

“No I’m not alright! I’ve been brought to an unknown place against my will and and… you're not even human!”

“Of course I’m not human, you know that.”

“How would I know that? I don’t even know where I am.”

“You are in Cair Paravel. King Peter-”

“My name is not Peter. It is Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot.”

“Mayhap we should take you to King Edmund, he shall sort this out.” Having no other idea, Arthur followed the centaur, but not before nicking a sword off the stand next to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess of Camelot meets the Kings of Narnia, and Arthur and Merlin meet the Captain of the Narnian Guard.

Merlin, or rather Edmund in Merlin's body, finished telling Gaius all he deemed appropriate about this Narnia and the physician decided they must tell Arthur, even if the King was likely not to be very happy about the dubious magic obviously at work. And so, the two found themselves hurrying down the halls towards the King's chambers. Arthur's chamber doors were open when they arrived so they simply walked in. The sight that greeted them was quite surprising. Arthur was looking around the chambers warily and studiously avoiding the mirror, while Morgana and Gwen were furiously whispering near the table. They abruptly stopped as they noticed the two newcomers. Morgana looked relieved and ran to Gaius and Edmund.

"Merlin, Gaius. Perhaps you can help sort out what's wrong. Something has happened to Arthur-"

"Actually My Lady, this is not Merlin." Gaius said, interrupting her.

"What do you mean?"

"When I woke him up he claimed to be some King named Edmund. He said he ruled a land called Narnia with his brother and two sisters but that they weren't married to each other." Throughout Gaius' explanation Arthur stopped looking around the room and looked at Edmund in Merlin's body. He walked closer and looked him in the eye.

"Ed?" He asked cautiously and Edmund looked at him.

"Do I know you? I apologize, you do not look familiar." Arthur let out a sharp laugh.

"Nay, neither do you my brother."

"Peter?" Edmund asked hopefully and Peter grinned.

"Aye." The two seemed to surge forward at the same time and pulled each other into a tight hug. As they pulled apart they started whispering conspiratorially.

"Pete, know you what happened? Last I remember Su coerced us into going on a picnic this day and then we said farewell and I fell to sleep. Next I am aware, I'm being awoken by that old man calling me Merlin."

"Near same thing has happened to me, only the maidens called me Arthur."

"Arthur and Merlin... you don't think we're  _the_ Arthur and Merlin?!"

"You mean from the legends? Mayhap it's possible, if this is Camelot then I'd say so." A gentle cough pulled the two men from their private conversation and they noticed the other 3 people in the room looking at them curiously and only a little suspiciously. The two Kings immediately fell into the roles they had perfected since becoming royalty. Peter the strong negotiator and King, and Edmund his shadow who keeps his eyes and ears open to any secrets being shielded from his brother. Peter stepped forward and raised his hands in a placating manner.

"My apologies for our previous actions. We were simply surprised to awaken in an unknown land and in these strange bodies. None of you would happen to know how this came to pass?" When no suggestion came forward Peter plowed on.

"Well then mine best guess would be that some sort of magic was used." As he said this the three other occupants looked slightly irritated.

"I don't see why the sorcerers keep attacking. Have they not seen Arthur's rather lack of persecution since his coronation?" The Princess said.

"I'm sure twas an accident, not an attack; we have many young ones who are looking at ways magic can help the land now that the Witch is dead, they likely just found a spell they did not understand and thus this result."

"Why would young ones be openly looking at spells?" The brunette lady asked.

"They have curious minds and there are no bans on light magic. Surely you understand this." Peter said when Edmund placed a hand on his shoulder and quietly whispered to him.

"Peter, I think not that any magic is allowed hither, they would have no reason to trust that light magic was used accidently."

"Why say you that?"

"Because when you mentioned magic all others looked irritated and the pale Lady also said they do not persecute magic  _since_ Arthur's reign, which goes to say that twas persecuted once."

"That explains how I feel."

"Indeed, like all that is magical energy has been bottled up and is ready to burst at the slightest provocation." Peter nodded and turned back to the Camelotians.

"I believe we should clear up some things fore we continue talking. First let us re-introduce ourselves now that we've all calmed. My name is Peter Pevensie, and this is my brother Edmund." The Princess stepped up first.

"My name is Morgana Pendragon, Crown Princess of Camelot, and this is my maidservant and dearest friend Gwen." The two men bowed to the Ladies and faced the physician.

"I am Gaius, the Court Physician, My Lords." He said and bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Now I believe we should start discussing a solution for this problem we find ourselves in, if we all have the time."

"Of course, first I must return to the council and tell them to reschedule. They won't be very happy but we can't continue until my idiot brother is back." Morgana said.

"As you will, I suppose we will wait hither until your return."

"Gwen would you mind getting food for the five of us and we will talk when I return."

After confirmation from Guinevere, she swept from the room and the three took up various positions around the room to wait for the Princess and servant to return.

* * *

Oreius and Arthur quickly traversed the halls of Cair Paravel until they found their way to King Edmunds chambers. They entered and Arthur saw a beaver  _talking_ to the man who was obviously the King, only he looked cautious and he was leaning away from the  _talking_ beaver. As the beaver noticed the two additions to the room he turned around and looked relieved when he saw who it was.

"Bless Aslan. Your Majesty, Oreius, something is wrong with the King. He seems to believe he is someone called Merlin." At that Arthur looked towards the young man excitedly, and while he did not look much like his dear manservant besides the dark hair, Arthur felt like it was truly him.

"Merlin?"

"Who are you, some other magical creature?" Merlin asked suspiciously, no longer shying away.

" _Mer_ lin, even you're smarter than to suggest that I could possibly be magical." Merlin perked up at the special way that Arthur said his name.

"Arthur?"

"Of course, Idiot." Arthur said fondly.

"Prat." The two magical being watched their Kings with a growing sense of unease.

"Perchance they are just confused. They did hit each other in the head quite hard while sparring yesterday." Mr. Beaver offered hopefully.

"I think not. We should bring them to Queen Susan or Queen Lucy." Oreius suggested and Mr. Beaver nodded in agreement. Oreius stamped his front hooves which caught the attention of the two humans, who looked warily at the magical creatures.

"My Lords, if you would follow us. We believe that something is wrong and one of our Queens should be able to determine the truth." The blonde one looked even more suspicious.

"Why should we follow you? You could easily be leading us into a deadly trap." Oreius looked positively offended at that.

"My Liege, I would never seek to harm you. You know you have our full loyalty." Arthur looked better at that but kept his sword close to him and whispered something to Merlin.

"Very well, lead us to the women." The Narnians nodded and entered the halls once more in search of royalty. They were passing by the courtyard when they came across Sir Rivana, Captain of the Narnian Guard, in a heated discussion with two centaurs.

"Absolutely not," She said, waving a flyer around. "We are finally at a place where some of the black dwarves and even a minotaur have sworn allegiance, and proven their loyalty, to our Kings and Queens. We shan't risk that by posting any potentially offensive flyers, simply to discourage those enemies causing ruckus near the border. Triple the perimeter patrol if you must, but no more of these are hung, understood?" Neither guard next to her looked happy but both bowed under her glare. The Knight glanced to the left and saw the approaching Kings. She waved off her men and quickly made her way over.

"My Kings, I know your ride is coming soon, but if I could have but a moment to discuss the Black Valley border?"

"Rivana, I'm afraid neither King is in their right frame of mind."

"Explain, please?" She asked staring worriedly at the two men she considered family and had sworn to protect at any cost.

"Well, they seem to believe that they are two men called Merlin and Arthur, from a place called Camelot."

"Impossible." She muttered, while thinking of the legend her friends once told her of two such men.

"Mr. Beaver, find the Queens and tell them that the picnic must be cancelled. Tell them to come to the council room right away and that I will explain everything there. Oreius, summon the council members for an immediate meeting. You two, please follow me." The Narnians all immediately bowed and followed their orders as quickly as possible while Rivana kept an eye on the men following her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Narnian Kings learn about Camelot and those in Narnian may discover something nefarious behind this switch.

Gwen returned before the Princess and set a basket of food down on Arthur's table. She set out five plates and cups and placed all the food around the table. By the time it was all set up Morgana had returned. She beckoned everyone to get some food before continuing with their left off conversation. Once everyone was situated with their food she began. 

"We have much to discuss and not very long to do it. I have told the council that their King was feeling ill but not to worry, he should be well soon enough. It would not do for the people of Camelot to think their King unfit to lead. If the Lords were to find out that you, Peter, are not really Arthur then Camelot would fall into chaos. The Lords would fight over who should rule until Arthur returns, claiming that an unmarried, only recently legitimized woman couldn't rule properly, and they may not even believe he has returned when he does, as there will be no physical change when you return to your rightful bodies. Therefore I must ask you Peter, will you be able to pretend to be Arthur until we can figure this out and return you to your rightful bodies?"

"Art you sure that's wise, Your Grace? I mean no offense, but should you really keep from the people that I am not their King? If they find out we lied, will they not only be more suspicious of us?"

"Which is exactly why you must be able to pull off this performance, so can you?" Peter took a moment to think.

"If you believe this is the best course of action, then I can. I will need each of you to tell me exactly how he acts around his Knights, the people, and his council along with anything else you think that I may need to know." Morgana smiled.

"I believe we can all help with that. Although the interaction with the Knights will be a little difficult to express. We can say what we see on the outside but it's hard to say how he truly acts."

"My Lady, while it is important that this switch doesn't get out, we could tell Sir Leon the truth and he could help King Peter." Gwen suggested. Morgana thought it over.

"Leon has been here the longest, and he has always shown his utmost loyalty to Arthur. If we can convince him this is the best course of action then he will be a very valuable ally. Very well, if you wouldn't mind going to get him Gwen?"

"Of course My Lady." She said and proceeded to follow the command. Only moments later the handmaiden returned with the Knight in tow. When he entered the room he bowed to the King and then the Princess before speaking.

"Guinevere said that you had urgent news for me, My Lady." Morgana inclined her head.

"Yes, please have a seat first." He did as told and she proceeded to tell him the situation. When she was done Leon watched the occupants of the room carefully.

"I see, are we certain that these strangers mean us no harm?"

"We have questioned them, and I believe they are as much unwilling occupants as my brother and Merlin were. Will you help Sir Leon?"

"You are correct when you say this will cause an uproar with the council. I will help in order to ensure Arthur has his rightful place as King when he returns."

"Thank you, now please tell Peter how he should behave." Leon turned his focus to the foreign King.

"Arthur's, and now your, Knights are called the Knights of the Round Table. You believe in equality no matter the position and so we sit at a round table so no one man is considered of more worth than another. You are friendly with all your Knights and if you plan an incredibly dangerous attack, you never require your Knights to go with you, it is always volunteer only. Most have faith in you and follow anyways, and there are always five at your side no matter the circumstances. These men are more like brothers and we are all very good friends. They include myself and Gwaine, who's very straightforward and can often be found in the tavern or flirting with any breathing person. Then there's Percival, who's the largest Knight, he always rips off his arm sleeves, he's fairly quiet and you can usually find him around Gwaine or Lancelot. Lancelot is an incredibly loyal Knight and has been here the longest, second only to me; he's best friends with Merlin and recently married Gwen. Finally there's Elyan, he's Guinevere's brother and runs the local blacksmith as well. Don't worry about recognising them all, I will try to be by your side when you first meet them so I can casually slip in a name to match the face. We often got to the tavern after a hard days training, to celebrate a great victory, or even to mourn a fallen comrade. However during training we never get any special treat. Sometimes, but not often, you will single us out for attack to make sure we stay the best. Occasionally you'll have Lance or myself take over training if you are busy with matters of state, feeling ill, or wish to see how we will be when eventually one of us is appointed your Knight Commander. That's just about everything you need to know about the Knights, if you have any other questions you can always pull me aside and privately ask." Peter nodded at him, carefully trying to remember it all. He looked to his brother and saw Edmund was concentrating just as hard. He knew that if he forgot anything Edmund would be there to help.

"Thank you Sir Leon. Next would be the citizens." Morgana said. "Honestly Arthur has very little to do with the common people on an everyday notice. When he does interact with them he does so with as much patience and care as he does with his friends. Every monday he allows people to make requests and share an audience with him from noon to sunset."

"Alright that's fairly simple to remember." Morgana smiled at him.

"Now learning about the council and lords will be tricky. You must pay very careful attention." At Peter's nod of understanding she continued. "The council is full of scheming bastards. It's made up of a lot of Uther's old followers and they take joy in cutting Arthur down. Many did not agree with his decision to legitimize me, and they think he is too young and inexperienced to rule as well as his father. The two biggest opponents you should watch out for are Lord Essex and Lord Bedvare. Both were on the council just after the Great Purge and do not like most of the changes Arthur has made in the Kingdom. Both shall be very easy for you to spot and I will point them out just in case. Now on to how you actually act during the council. You try to hold in your patience and treat everyone equally and you always hear out everyone's ideas, no matter the subject. There is only one time he ever let his temper get the better of him and that was when Lord Bedvare insulted me and insinuated that I was a traitorous daughter of a whore who was waiting for the perfect moment to betray him and take the throne for myself. Arthur was furious and threatened to cut Bedvare down where he stood if he ever insulted my honor again. You should have seen his face-" Morgana smirked at the memory before composing herself. "-Anyways that shouldn't be an issue and you should just remember to keep your cool no matter the situation. Aside from council meetings, whenever he plans attacks he is an excellent strategist and he usually takes the best advice from Leon but he'll listen to what everyone says. Do you think you can handle all of that?" The Princess asked critically and Peter looked towards Edmund before responding.

"Aye, but I will need my brother by my side. He has always been my most trusted advisor and he is definitely the better strategist."

"That is perfectly acceptable. Your brother happens to be in Merlin's body and Merlin is Arthur's manservant and, though he won't admit it, also his best friend so the two are rarely seen apart. Merlin usually advises Arthur anyways but only in private." Morgana quickly redirected her attention from Peter to Edmund at this point.

"I'm afraid though, King Edmund, that you will have much lower accommodations than you are used to. Being a manservant you are expected to clean Arthur's chambers, polish his armor, carry his bags, bring him food, and anything else he asks of you. You also can't wear the nice clothes I'm sure you're used to. What you're wearing right now is about the only thing Merlin ever wears. If you wish to, we can let the people know that you are not Merlin and you can step up in position if you are uncomfortable playing your brother's servant." She said but Edmund just smiled graciously.

"I'm sure that would only cause complications we do not need. I can play the servant, my only question is how should I act?"

"Good. Merlin is a very caring man. He treats everyone the same, whether they are peasant or nobility doesn't matter except those on the council. He usually avoids them but whenever he goes to the meetings he is respectful to the nobility and Arthur ensures they grant him the same. Overall Merlin has a very open heart and he is generally friendly and helpful to everyone. His closest friends are myself, Arthur, Gwen, and the Knights of the inner circle. He is like a son to Gaius but since he knows you're not Merlin you won't need to act like that."

"Very well, I believe I can do that."

"I have just one more question. Most of the work Merlin does as Arthur's manservant is done in the privacy of these chambers, are they not?" Peter asked and Morgana nodded in agreement.

"So then I could help Ed clean my chambers, polish my own armor, and all else and none would know the difference?"

"Uh...yes that is correct." Morgana affirmed but then couldn't help but speak her mind. "Not meaning any disrespect but what kind of kingdom do you rule?" The men exchanged questioning glances before Edmund responded.

"Pardon, what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry it's just that you act so different than any nobles we know. You are both brothers but instead of the oldest ruling, you share a joint rule. Neither of you mind doing ordinary servant work and you are both taking this entire situation without even a hint of anxiety." Edmund laughed lightly.

"Was I still the same as I was when I was mere boy then I would be absolutely murderous at the thought of having to play Peter's servant, but as I've grown I've come to appreciate the work. Verily, I know he would do the same were our positions reversed."

"What most are unaware of is that Edmund, myself, and our sisters are not originally of noble birth. We were but peasants who managed to defeat a witch that had taken over the Kingdom and when that was finished our people elected us as Queens and Kings. So you see, we have not always lived the life of nobility, and we would not have the way our Kingdom is ruled any other way."

"As for no anxiety, we have been in far more concerning situations than this." Edmund said. The people of Camelot took all of it in with patient silence before Morgana stood up.

"Well we have all had an eventful afternoon. Gwen and I have a date with the ladies of the court, Leon should get back to the rest of the Knights, and Gaius can help you two start researching this problem. It's not unusual for both Gaius and Merlin to stay in these chambers with Arthur when he's feeling ill so you shouldn't draw any attention." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

Rivana waited to start the meeting until the Queens returned with Mr. Beaver. Once everyone was seated Queen Susan turned to Captain Rivana.

"Captain Rivana, what is this emergency you have called us here for?" She asked, not unkindly.

"I am sorry for delaying your picnic but some disturbing news was revealed to me this morning and I thought it wise to inform this council as soon as possible. It appears that our Kings are not in their right state of mind." Immediately following the statement the entire council started talking at once, asking for different explanations. The voices were instantly silenced as Queen Lucy the Valiant stood up.

"Quiet. I'm sure if we all give Sir Rivana the chance, she will explain."

"Many thanks, my Queen. I do not know everything myself but I will explain what I can. I found the Kings this morning while discussing the border patrol. Oreius and Mr. Beaver told me that when our beloved Kings awoke this morning both were claiming to be other men. King Peter believes he is a King called Arthur, and King Edmund believes he is this Arthur's servant called Merlin. I questioned both men on the way down here and neither mean harm to our country, and thy verily believe they are these other men. Therefore I believe that someone accidentally dipped into magic yonder their reach and this was the result." Captain Rivana finished talking and waited for a response. The council contemplated everything they heard and quick glances towards the 'Kings' nervously fidgeting by one of the pillars erased any doubts anyone might have had over the Knight's words. Queen Lucy was the first to express her opinion.

"You're theory is a plausible one but there are other possibilities. Perchance someone from their land accidentally did this or that one of the stars are trying to teach a lesson by exchanging our Kings."

Suddenly a wispy frightening laugh filled the room. Every head turned to the far corner of the room and watched as the body of one they long thought dead solidified.

"Jadis!" Lucy yelled, voice filled with anger at the woman who had terrorized her people, stoned Tumnus, and nearly killed both her brothers. Rivana swiftly placed herself between her Queens and the nightmare come to life. The White Witch cast her eyes over the council room coolly before landing on Rivana, hand resting threateningly on her sword hilt.

"Oh dear, are you supposed to be the defense against me?" She asked with a laugh. Rivana narrowed her eyes.

"I know not how you returned  _witch_ , but you shall not harm the Queens while I stand here."

"It matters not." Jadis said dismissively but her eyes watched the Captain more closely.

"Thanks to my friend Morgause I will have this kingdom back and you will share the fate of your beloved kings and queens, along with anyone else loyal to them. She hath brought me back to life in return for letting her kill Arthur and Merlin in the attack here, and to give her troops to take over Camelot once I have retaken my rightful place as Queen of Narnia. So of course with our combined power there is no way either kingdom will beat us. My people still wait for my return, you kings are lost in another land, and your precious Aslan won't be there like he was last time. None of you will stop me from taking my Kingdom back." She threatened.

In one fluid motion Lucy jumped up, slid out her dagger, and threw it with perfect aim at Jadis. Just before it hit her, Jadis disappeared. All that remained was an echo of her laughter and Lucy's dagger hitting the stone floor. A tense pause enveloped the room, quickly followed by an explosion of outrage, curiosity, and concern. While the council shouted over each other the two Queens quietly discussed the best course of action with this new information. Once they came to an agreement they returned to the table and Rivana was the first to notice them.

"Quiet! Queen Susan has something to say." The council quickly turned their full attention to their monarch.

"Thank you Rivana. This news is disturbing. The witch's return was something we did not see coming and now we know that while Merlin and Arthur may not be threats themselves, the purpose for them being here is. Jadis has made her plans of attack very clear. The black dwarves and giants have been causing more trouble than usual in the outlands and it is very likely that they will quickly jump to the witch's side as soon as they find out she's alive. We must prepare for war. My brothers may be gone but we still have Lucy and our generals. They shall start preparing our troops while we send scouts to find out where Jadis is gathering her army. Meanwhile Sir Rivana, we would like you to travel to this Camelot, find our brothers and find a way to break the spell."

"As you will, only I have one suggestion. Mayhap we should question the two men from Camelot so we know a little more about their land and see if they know who this Morgause is." Susan smiled graciously at her idea and beckoned to the men who had been cautiously watching everyone since Jadis' sudden appearance and sequential disappearance. Susan's gentle manner put Arthur at ease enough for him to step forward with Merlin watching his back.

"Before I give away anything about Camelot I must have your promise that you will not harm Camelot."

"Why would we harm your country when it is obvious that this is an attack on both our countries?" Lucy asked confused and slightly agitated.

"There is much magic at work in this kingdom." Arthur replied cautiously.

"Pray tell, what does magic have to do with anything?"

"Magic is testy. Used in the wrong hands it can be a dangerous weapon with an untold power of destruction. With so many creatures practicing magic here it is doubtful that there is no danger to my Kingdom." With the final sentence many throughout the room grew tense, and anger clouded some features. Susan, the Gentle Queen, spoke calmly above all.

"You are correct in claiming that not all magic is to be trusted. Indeed some Narnians do use black magic but not those that will be going with Captain Rivana. Jadis used magic darker than black magic and her followers used black magic as well. Once she was overthrown her followers had to turn their back on black magic or were banished with all of her loyal soldiers. The creatures of this court only use white magic or are simply creatures of magic themselves. The magic that fuels this land and allows our people to be as sentient and intelligent as humans comes from Aslan himself and is the purest magic you will ever see. All we wish is for your help in getting to Camelot, and understanding your city and people so that Rivana will be able to find my brothers and bring them hither."

"Good, I will help you. I have already told you that magic is forbidden in Camelot so if your Lady is planning on bringing any troops with her they should be only human. While I trust Merlin and those of my inner circle, the rest of the council is full of scheming politicians so it is most likely that the Princess has kept the switch from the council and only a select few people will know. You should make up a story of why you want to see the King when you get there so that you won't reveal Morgana's lie. After you have found him you must speak with our physician Gaius, he knows the most about spells and how to break them so he may have some insight as to how to give us our own bodies back. The last thing you should know is about Morgause. Morgause is surely one of Camelot's oldest and strongest enemies. A long time ago she tricked me into almost killing my own father and she tried to turn Morgana against us, but Merlin was able to get her to see that Morgause was evil. She's highly inventive and surely powerful if she was able to bring your witch back to life. She's summoned many armies against my father, however since I became King, stopped hunting down those with magic, and even repealed some of the harsher laws the number of people willing to join her arm against mine have dwindled to barely anything. This is clearly a last ditch effort to gather an army against us. If you have a map I can also pinpoint where Camelot should be compared to here... Ah, ok this mountain range West of Narnia, that is just 2 leagues Southeast of Camelot. If you're taking horses it will take you less than two hours to get there from the mountains and there is a pass right here that will be easy for your men to use to get through the range."

"Many thanks, Your Highness. This is quite useful." Captain Rivana said to him before redirecting her attention to her Queens.

"Methinks that I am as prepared as I am going to be. By your leave, I will gather a troop of 20 of our finest human warriors and we should depart in an hours time."

"Good. Also talk to the horses. Tell them the situation and the urgency of the mission. If they are willing to let you ride them then take them and try to reach Camelot within the week. We don't know how long Jadis will give us before she attacks but I doubt it will be very long." Queen Susan said and with a nod the Captain departed.

Within the hour Rivana had done as she said she would and her small contingent of Narnians were gathered with horses willing to carry them West, understanding the urgency of getting their Kings back before the White Witch's attack. Rivana raised her hand in farewell to the Queens watching from the courtyard steps, before signalling her men and women to move out.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivana's party makes it to Camelot

Two days into their journey Rivana was feeling pretty well. They had already covered many leagues and were only about three days from the mountain range and so far there hadn't been any danger. With any luck they should reach Camelo in five to six days. They were making good time so she decided to let the horses take a break and everyone was walking when she heard a snap. Her experience in battles had trained her to recognize the sound of a crossbow bolt being released. It was that experience that saved her life as she fell on the floor right as a bolt whizzed past where her head had been and embedded itself in a tree trunk.

Her sudden drop informed the rest of the party and they immediately jumped into defensive positions. A few more bolts flew into the party, two flying harmlessly into trunks but one taking down a man. Rivana's own bowmen responded with a volley of their own arrows into the surrounding woods. Cries of pain were released along with battle cries and suddenly he path was full of black dwarves in full battle gear. Rivana jumped up and pulled out the two short swords she kept across her back just in time to block an attack from a dwarf with an axe.

He swung at her again and she blocked it with one sword while using the other to go under and cut open his stomach. He dropped and she swiftly turned and stabbed a dwarf she felt coming up behind her. She looked to the left and saw an arrow flying towards her. She didn't have time to move when it was suddenly hit by a different arrow and knocked off course.

She looked up and saw one of her archers, Arya, give her a wink before firing again at the enemy. Rivana jumped back into the fray and realized the battle was mostly over. Within five minutes the small rebellion of black dwarves had been cut down by her troops. She looked over the small battlefield and saw that there couldn't have been more than 25 dwarves.

They quickly cleared the path of the dead and found among them, six of her own troop had died and four horses. They left the dwarves in a pile on the side of the road and spent the rest of the day gathering supplies to giver her warriors a proper farewell; by dark they had given her soldiers an honorable burning and settled down for the night.

Rivana got up just before dawn and by first light she had her troops back on the move, galloping through the forest. Thanks to the scum loyal to Jadis they had lost almost an entire day of travel and the attack proved that there were already people joining Jadis' side, and cocky enough to attack a royal party. They were quickly running out of time to get to Camelot.

* * *

Two days after Peter and Edmund awoke in Camelot they still couldn't find a way to get themselves back to their rightful bodies even with Gaius' help so they decided it was time the King got "better" and Peter started fully pretending to be Arthur. A week passed during which Gaius kept looking for a way to fix the switch and even sent a message to the druids, but still they found nothing. So during the day Peter pretended to be the King and Edmund his servant, but at night the two allowed themselves to drop the facade and plotted a way to get a message secretly to Cair Paravel. They comforted each other and divulged their worries of never going home, nor seeing their family again.

Currently Peter was training Arthur's Knights and Edmund was standing by watching. During breaks, Peter would go to Edmund and while Ed gave him water, he would tell Peter what weaknesses his Knights were trying to hide while sparring which Peter would convey ways to work on that back to them. Peter was sparring with Gwaine when he spotted a page running towards them. Gwaine took advantage of his distraction and knocked him on his back. After Peter acknowledged defeat, Gwaine helped him back up and he wandered towards Edmund. Edmund was snickering at Peter's defeat when he came over. He gave his little brother a withering glare and Ed just grinned.

"I was distracted by that paige so you can stop that grinning." Peter said, not actually angry at his brother.

"As you will." Edmund replied still smiling, but curious too about the paige who was running straight for 'Arthur'. When he arrived he sank into a low bow.

"My Lord, a small troop of soldiers just came into the city lead by a young woman. She claims that her kingdom is in peril and she is in dire need of your help. She wishes to have a private audience with you."

"How many are in this troop of hers?"

"Not more than fifteen, my Lord."

"Very well. Tell her that I will discourse with her but if she would have it in private she may only take two of her men with her and I shall have my servant and sister with me. Show her to the throne room where I will meet with her and have one of my guards keep an eye on the rest of her party."

"Yes sir." With that the paige ran back to the courtyard and Peter called his Knights to attention.

"I have urgent matters to attend to at the palace. Leon you are to finish their training for the day and don't go easy on an of them." Then he beckoned to Edmund and they made their way to the throne room. They found Morgana waiting for them by the side entrance and the three of them entered the throne room and turned their attention to their guests once Peter and Morgana seated themselves. It took both brothers a moment to recognize the people in front of them. The last time either had seen their Captain, Rivana had been dressed down in a simple tunic and trousers, taking a night off her duties and sharing dinner with the Kings and Queens. Now she, and the man and woman beside her, was dressed in full traditional Narnian armor. She had her chestnut hair pulled back in a braid, two short swords across her back, and what looked like dried blood on her armor. Before either could say anything Rivana looked at them curiously and spoke.

"You are King Arthur, Princess Morgana, and Merlin?"

"We are. And you are?" Morgana responded and the Narnian took a deep breath.

"I am Captain Rivana of Narnia. My Kingdom is under attack from an evil witch and my Kings are lost. I have reason to believe that they secretly reside in this court." Before Morgana could respond, Edmund beat her to it with a great deal of concern.

"So this was an attack on our people? How fairs Cair Paravel?" The Captain's attention snapped from the King and Queen to the servant behind them.

"By your knowledge of our capital I presume I am not overstepping when I enquire which of my Kings I am answering?"

"It is I, Edmund." He responded with a smile and the Knight bowed gracefully to him, and then again to Peter.

"It is good to see the both of you well, Your Graces." She said with a smile, and Peter inclined his head in return.

"And you, Captain. But please tell us of Narnia?"

"Of course Sire. When I left we had yet to be attacked but I know the attack was imminent. I left just about a week ago, shortly after we found out that you had been switched. I called a meeting of the council and during that we told everyone. During the meeting we found out who was responsible for switching the four of you and now I must ask both of you to stay calm." Instantly the room was rife with tension.

"Come, none can be so horrid as to demand our calm."

"As you say. My Kings, the witch Jadis has been returned by some black magic and is set to wage war against Cair Paravel any day now." The throne room was silent as the occupants absorbed the news.

"We are to understand that the White Witch hath returned from the dead, with the express purpose of taking back Narnia and likely turning each of us to stone?" Edmund questioned.

"Aye, unfortunately. Seems a witch from this kingdom brought her back from death. What think you of this Peter? You hath been awfully quiet."

"I am verily taking this all in. Last Jadis was alive she cast Narnia into an ice age, tried to kill Edmund, and actually did kill Aslan. Now she is back and we have to keep her from destroying our home while trapped in someone else's body and kingdom. How are we supposed to do that?!" Peter asked distraught, feeling like a boy of 10 and 6 again.

"Aye, but it is not as hopeless as you make it to be. Yes, when Jadis ruled it was miserable but you must remember that she was actually queen last time with a much larger army. This time she's simply another rebel trying to usurp you and even as queen last time, King Edmund still got away and Aslan did not stay dead. Alas we are not in the dark about her plan. In her confidence she gave away near her entire plot. She trapped you and Edmund hither so that you would not be there when she attacks but she didn't realize that she just gave us a new army. The witch that helped Jadis does not have the forces enough to attack Camelot so she's not going to attack until after Jadis takes over Narnia, then Jadis is to supply her with the forces to take over. Queen Susan and Lucy thought that if I came here as an ambassador begging for aid against an evil witch taking over my country then you can agree to give me aid and we can return to Narnia with an army Jadis never expected. Morgause should be-"

"Did you say Morgause?" Morgana interrupted sharply.

"Yes. Forgive me, Arthur told us she is your worst foe. I should have been more tactful about informing you of her role in this." Rivana said sheepishly.

"It's fine. I'm sure this Jadis is more worrying for you than Morgause, but are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, we also talked to Arthur and he agreed with our plan. Morgause will be fighting on the battlefield with Jadis so if we can convince Camelot's Knights to fight then we can hopefully defeat them both in the same battle and we'll have all four of our people in the same place, which should make putting them in their right bodies easier."

"That sounds reasonable. Arthur has always helped people when they have trouble with evil, so Peter won't arouse suspicion for rendering you aid." Morgana responded and Rivana smiled before continuing.

"That is good, however there is one thing. Seeing as Narnia is a magical land, Narnians themselves aren't entirely human. Arthur told us that this land banned magic so I brought only humans in my entourage but when the army we bring meets up with our army that will already be fighting Jadis, then they will see magical creatures. Most of our generals are eagles or centaurs and our army consists of them as well as fauns, beavers, foxes, trees, and bears. Arthur is accepting of them so that won't be a lie when Peter tells his Knights that despite our magic he will still help us."

The next half hour was used to plan the best way to tell the Knights that they were being asked to help a magical land, how long they could wait before departing, and exchanging all information both sides had learned about the curse, kingdoms, and enemies on both sides. Since it was so late, they decided to wait until the next day to ask the Knights to fight, and in the meantime Rivana's entourage was allowed into the castle and showed to guest rooms to sleep in. As the castle quieted for the night, the servants gossiped about the interesting new group staying in the castle and what had gone on behind the closed doors in the throne room. Little did everyone know that the castle was about to get interesting with the King's unusual request the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn had yet to rise but nonetheless Rivana of Narnia could not sleep. The journey was rough enough that she should have been exhausted but she had never been able to sleep well in the calm before the storm. She stood by the window of one of the tall towers of the Castle when Morgana found her.

“Do all the people of Narnia keep as odd hours as you, Sir?” Rivana startled and turned to face the Crown Princess.

“Your Grace, my apologies. I did not mean to disturb you, I simply couldn’t sleep.”

“Nonsense.” Morgana said waving her hand dismissively. “I was not sleeping well myself.”

“Something ills you?” The Knight questioned in concern.

“Nothing that can be cured. Tell me, does your land of magic have any with the gift of foresight?”

“We don’t have many sorcerers in our land, however the centaurs are able to predict some of what may come through the stars.” Morgana made a noncommittal hum and closed her eyes briefly. She whispered a few words Rivana couldn’t discern before speaking again.

“Magic is different here. Few know, but Arthur has made plans to finally heal the land from the hurt of Uther. Soon sorcerers from all over will be able to live free once more in Camelot.” She paused here and gazed far off through the window. “What ills me is not any disease, but rather dreams. I am what my people call a Seer. My dreams show me possibilities for the future, but when I try to glimpse it now all I see are shadows. I worry what this war will bring.” Rivana cautiously placed her hand over Morgana’s.

“Perhaps the shadows simply mean that destiny cannot discern what is to come. Narnia is a land of peculiar magic and Camelot has her own power.” The Princess’s emerald gaze paralyzed her as she gripped her hand tightly.

“Last time I could not See when I intentionally tried to was when Morgause attempted to overtake Camelot with an undead army. That nearly ended in disaster, but it did result in Arthur finally claiming the throne with his father’s death. It was not the worst way to end but I fear who we may lose in this coming battle.”

“I swear to you My Lady, I will return your brother and friend home to you safely.” She swore as she stared into the Princess’s emerald pools.

“Why do you care so much?”

“Arthur and Merlin seemed like good men and… I don’t know how to explain it. I’m a protector. I have lived my life since I was ten and four with the express purpose of providing for my people and protecting my Kings and Queens. Now my home is under attack once more but your home is also in danger. It is my duty to protect your people and ensure that you still have a King at the end of this war.”

“And what of yourself?”

“Do not think that I care not for my own life, just because I dedicate it to the protection of others. I’m quite adept at fighting and will not go down easy. I shall survive.”

“Good. I’d like to get to know you better, and besides we need to keep showing the men that women can fight and rise in rank just as well as them.” Rivana smiled warmly.

“Some of the finest warriors in Narnia are women.”

“Good, perhaps Arthur will learn something from being there so long.” The two women watched each other for a few more moments before Rivana pulled her eyes to the window.

“Dawn is approaching. You should get some sleep.” She whispered to the Princess.

“What of you?”

“I do not sleep well before battle.”

“Then come with me. Perhaps watching over someone else will allow you some rest.” Rivana hesitated but eventually gave into the Raven Princess. She allowed Morgana to pull her throughout the castle halls to her chamber. They quietly slipped inside and Morgana settled into bed. Rivana settled into a chair near the window with a clear view of the chamber door. Neither woman could tell you why, but for some reason the other’s presence calmed each enough for a few hours of sleep that restless night.

* * *

The next day Peter gathered the entirety of Arthur’s forces into the courtyard to make his announcement. As soon as they were all gathered he took his place on top of the steps and began his speech.

“Knights of Camelot, I’ve gathered you here today because I recently heard of a Witch threatening a neighboring kingdom called Narnia. Captain Rivana of Narnia has told me that an old foe of theirs has been revived by the witch Morgause. With Morgause’s help this foe wishes to reconquer Narnia and then deliver her forces to Morgause, for which she will use to overtake Camelot. Her Ladyship has begged me for help in defending her people which I have agreed to but this mission will be purely volunteer. There will be two very powerful witches leading the opposing army and there will likely be a high death toll on both sides. Furthermore I have been informed that Narnia is a kingdom of magic.” At this many whispers started up amongst the soldiers but were silenced as Peter rose his hand.

“Yes Narnia has magic but it is not the magic that we have known in Camelot. This magic is magic placed in the very earth of the country. It lives in the trees and it fuels the people, but it is a peaceful magic. The citizens of Narnia are magical themselves such as talking animals and half horse half men, they will be a part of the army that we ally ourselves with if you choose to go, but I have been assured that they meen no harm to outsiders. They simply wish to keep their home. I believe Lady Rivana, and if you all are behind me I wish to offer our services in her time of need in order to vanquish both their enemy and Morgause once and for all.” Peter held his breath as whispers rose to murmurs and murmurs rose to shouting. Just as he was about to step in once more, Sir Leon stepped up.

“My Lord, may I?” He asked gesturing to the crowd.

“By all means.” The crowd quieted as they noticed the respected knight.

“My comrades, I understand that many of you fear magic. You’ve been raised that way and no one can blame you for being wary of fighting for this Narnia. However, I remember Camelot before the purge. I was only a young boy but I remember druids in the marketplace, children chasing magical wisps of unicorns across town, magical blessings being a common gift to newborns. Yes there is much evil in magic as we have seen in the last 3 decades but there is also good, and from what King Arthur has said, Narnia clearly is the good side. My Lord you have my full support.” Leon announced, directing the last part to the King. Predictably, as soon as Leon finished his speech Sirs Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, and Elyan stepped up in support as well. After much discussion amongst themselves, about three quarters of the knights agreed to fight as well. Once it appeared everyone had made their decision Peter stepped up once more.

“To those of you who have chosen to remain here, fear not. I understand your wariness and respect your decision. Princess Morgana will remain here in my absence and Sir Boor will take over training until we return. For those of you who have chosen to join me, thank you. I understand that this may bring into question everything you’ve been raised to believe but you are putting that aside to help a kingdom in need. Thank you. For now spend the day with loved ones or preparing for the march. We leave at dawn. If you have any questions about what to expect when we reach Narnia or anything about the country, Captain Rivana has graciously stated that she will be available until nightfall in the west wing to answer any and all questions.” With that he stepped down and returned to his chambers, Edmund right behind. Shortly after the door opened and 5 knights poured in. Gwaine walked up to Arthur’s desk and leaned against it.

“There you are, Princess. What’d you say about getting a drink before our fun march tomorrow?”

“Uh, I think my time would better be spent making sure Morgana knows what to do while we’re gone and preparing matters of state.” Peter said, desperately trying to get out of a situation which could only end badly for the secrets being kept.

“What’s up with you Arthur?”

“Naught, we have a battle coming up and I am trying to make sure our Kingdom will be safe while we are off fighting.”

“No, Gwaine’s right. You and Merlin both have been acting strange the last week or so, Sire.” Lancelot said. Peter and Edmund both glanced at each other worriedly and cast a desperate glance to Leon, which didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the knights.

“That’s something too. Not that we don’t respect Leon, but why does it seem like you won’t do anything without his approval lately?” Gwaine asked and while the other knights would have phrased it better, none of them could argue.

“Mayhap, we should just tell them. They are supposed to be their closest friends.” Edmund said quietly.

“But Morgana said not to tell anyone.”

“We may be good at playing King and Servant but not at deceiving friends.” Peter contemplated that before nodding.

“Aye, very well the truth is we aren’t Arthur and Merlin. I am King Peter and this hither is my brother King Edmund, the witches that we’re about to go battle switched our bodies and we’ve been trying to find a way to switch back up until Rivana arrived and told us about the imminent attack on Cair Paravel.”

“You’re meaning to tell us that you just convinced more than half of Arthur’s army to fight for _your_ kingdom without Arthur’s approval?” Gwaine asked, clearly the most direct of the group.

“Nay! Nay, Rivana conferred with Merlin and Arthur back in Camelot and after much discussion and seeing that our kingdom really isn’t evil, he told our Captain what I should say to the people and that it is in Camelot’s best interest to help Narnia if only to take out Morgause while unaware.” Each of the knights appeared to converse silently with each other before Leon took the lead.

“My friends, I was told of this secret when these Kings first appeared by the Princess Morgana. She believes in them and I have seen nothing that would make me believe that either of them are a threat to our Kingdom, nor that they would act on behalf of this Kingdom if they did not believe that it was truly for the best for all of us.” Peter and Edmund relaxed and smiled at each other.

“If I may My Lords, why was Leon told of your switch and not the rest of us?” Lancelot asked.

“That wouldst be courtesy of Gwen and Morgana. I needed to know how to act around the Knights so they wouldn’t be suspicious and Gwen suggested Sir Leon. Morgana agree because he is the oldest Knight in Arthur’s inner circle and so he was sworn to secrecy and then helped me understand how to behave.” They all nodded before Gwaine interrupted.

“Well since taking you to the tavern may be too risky, I suppose we’ll just have to have our last hoorah in here.”

“I really do think I should spend this time talking with Morgana and ensuring I can keep up appearances during the march.”

“With all due respect Sire, it would probably do the both of you good to have a drink or two and now that you’ve got the five of us to back you up, you shouldn’t have a problem keeping up appearances in front of the rest of the soldiers.” Elyan spoke up for the first time. Edmund and Peter silently debated it for a moment before coming to an agreement.

“We will join you but first Peter and I will converse with Morgana and Gaius to ensure we have everything we need before heading off and see if they have any messages they would like us to take to Merlin and Arthur.”

“That is reasonable. We will leave you to settle these matters and rejoin you tonight?” Leon said making sure the latter part was ok with the men rather than making it a demand. Both Kings nodded and the Knights let them be.

That night a makeshift feast was prepared in Arthur’s bedchambers and each of the five knights plus Peter and Edmund enjoyed one last night before the march to battle. For the first time since the men came to Camelot they were able to enjoy their time with no pretenses and learn about the culture with no objectives other than just that it was fascinating. The Knights themselves were very curious to hear about a kingdom jointly run by siblings, whose main inhabitants were talking animals and half humans. Gwaine spoke of how he saved Merlin and Arthur from a gang of angry drunks and took a knife to the gut for his efforts. Peter told of how Edmund and he accidentally took the head off one of the armored statues and spent the entire day trying to come up with a way to hide the armor and keep Susan from finding out. At the end of the day they found out that Susan and Lucy had actually dislodged the head months prior and the head had literally just been sitting on the rest of the armor where the wrong gust of wind could have blown it off.Much laughter and mead passed around the group as each member told story after story.

While the men told drunken stories in the King’s chamber, Morgana, Gwen, Rivana, and two of her soldiers, Arya and Yezira, gathered in Morgana’s room to share a bottle of wine and stories of when they bested different men in their lives. Morgana took great pleasure in hearing any of the stories that involved Narnia’s magic and was delighted to find out that Yezira was half dwarf.

As the night wound to an end the Knights all said their goodbyes and departed Arthur’s room. The Narnians all bade Morgana and Gwen farewell with a promise to visit Camelot again should the battle go well. Gwen helped Morgana prepare for bed and returned to her home in the town, while Edmund returned to Merlin’s chambers for one last night and Peter promptly passed out.

The next morning the soldiers gathered and watched as the King and his servant said goodbye to their family before joining the front of the ranks. Outside the city gates, Camelot’s army joined with those from Narnia and together they turned to the mountain range ready to face down Jadis and Morgause one last time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just over a fortnight since the switch and Narnia faces off against Jadis once more.

Just over a fortnight passed since Rivana left for Camelot. The people of Narnia had no idea where Jadis would attack, but they knew that she would likely strike wherever the Pevensies were in order to take them down before taking over the rest of the Kingdom. Because of this, the Queens called all able bodied Narnians to Cair Paravel and set the smiths to work immediately building extra weapons and sturdy armor. With Peter and Edmund gone, they could not afford to leave either Susan or Lucy off the battlefield and so both sisters prepared for battle. If the worst came to pass and both fell in battle then they had to hope that the men would find a way to return to their right bodies and continue to look after Narnia.

They sent an envoy to Archenland asking for aide, but had yet to hear back from the King. By day they practiced their skills and by night they strategized every possible tactic the witches could attack with. They were discussing strategies, with Arthur occasionally inputting a suggestion, when Merlin spoke up from the back.

"You should know that while Morgause will have difficulty finding a large army of sorcerers to fight against Arthur, she will likely have one or two who hate his father enough to join her. You will need a sorcerer on your side powerful enough to combat their combined magic."

"We hath no sorcerers of our own."

"You have me." He said, turning to Arthur with a pleading look. "I'm so sorry you're finding out this way Arthur. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but every time I thought about telling you another sorcerer would attack, or the council would say something to remind you of how evil my kind are and I couldn't have you hate me. I swear I've only ever used my power to protect Camelot and it wasn't even my choice to practice it. I was born with it."

"Merlin, calm down." Arthur gently commanded, raising his hand. "I've known about your magic since my father died. You were never very subtle in your use and I'd suspected something for a while. When I found a sorcerer willing to save my father just for hope that when I became King I would repeal the law, I knew it was you. Especially with the fact that he had your eyes and I couldn't find you anywhere while he was helping me. I've been trying to convince my council to repeal the full ban on magic for many months, but it's taken work to convince them. Plus I've had to hammer out the new laws for safe practices. It was supposed to be a surprise." He said in amusement and Merlin looked moved.

"Thank you!"

"It's nothing, now what can you add to the battle plans?" He asked, brushing it off uncomfortably.

"Well I can put a protection around the army so that they won't be able to be attacked by any direct form of magic. No fireballs, no poisonous fogs, no anything else they may try to use to wipe us out without any fight."

"That would be very helpful. Many thanks, Merlin." Lucy commanded. Finally, just before dawn, a scout arrived declaring the witch's army was just beyond the ridge and would be upon them within the hour. The Queens surged out of bed and immediately the palace was prepared for battle. The archers, a few red dwarves, a minotaur who had proven he was on the Pevensies side, Tumnus, and Mrs. Beaver stayed behind Cair Paravel's walls to provide medical assistance and be the last line of defence if all else failed. Queens Susan and Lucy, fully clothed in battle armor and carrying a bow and sword respectively, led their people out of the palace gates to face Jadis off in battle. The army in front of them was nearly twice the size of their own, but they knew that their only option was to fight and hope that their strength was enough to defeat the witches numbers.

Arthur was to follow Lucy to the front lines while Merlin cast his magic from the top of one of the ridges. The two ran from the gates together but just as Merlin turned to split, Arthur grabbed his tunic and held him still. Merlin turned to watch him. His face was scrunched, the way it gets when he's trying to say something that just won't come out. Merlin waited patiently but when it appeared Arthur wouldn't speak, he got anxious

"Come on Arthur, we've a battle to join."

"I know... I just... you're stubborn and irrational!" He blurted and Merlin felt an unusual pang of hurt.

"Well thank you for stopping me just before the fight of our lives to insult me." He snapped and Arthur winced. The King ran his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just so hard to talk to you."

"Try talking to yourself."

"I know. I know I'm terrible at talking about my feelings, it's just you've always been there Merlin. Through Nimueh and Morgause and my father and Morgause again. We've faced insurmountable odds before and barely made it through and I never said anything because I didn't want you to feel obligated just because I'm your King, and God knows father would have never allowed it, and your always right next to me in a fight anyways so if the worst happened I could just say it then, but if something happens to you now I need you to know... God!" Merlin's face softened and he stepped closer to his best friend.

"I think I know what you're speaking of, or at least I hope I do. I'm going to do something now and if I'm wrong, don't take my head off." With that he closed the distance between them and pulled Arthur's lips to his own. Immediately all tension fled the blonde's body and he clung to the other. Mouths opened, tongues fought, and years of pent up tension flowed into the kiss. Merlin slowly softened it into a less desperate thing, before pulling away.

"I take it I was right?" He stated with his usual smirk. Arthur shook his head with a fond smile.

"You're an idiot. But you're  _my_ idiot. Make sure you come back alive and whole."

"Same to you, prat." Was his parting declaration as he turned his back and ran up the cliffside.

Unlike the Battle of Beruna, Jadis was quite willing to start an immediate assault as soon as Paravel's army was in sight. An army of ghouls, minotaurs, and men, presumably recruited by Morgause, swarmed their men and Lucy did everything could to fight them off, while Susan concentrated on finding a weak spot in their attack, and organizing her archers in their own long ranged attacks. They barely started to get the ground army under manageable conditions when suddenly the eagles were under direct attack by creatures they could not seem to puncture. They had the body of a lion and head and wings of an eagle, but every time the eagles tried to attack they found their beaks broken and the arrows shot at them splintered. The creatures rained destruction down on the armies and all seemed lost. Suddenly a powerful voice swept over the Queens' army and the arrows glowed blue, while the entire body of the eagles did as well. Something inside the soldiers told them to attack the creatures again and with a new wave of hope, the creatures started to fall to the magical arrows and eagle attacks.

Rejoicing in the small victory, none save one noticed as Merlin collapsed right after his eyes glowed a terrifyingly bright gold that took up his entire visible eye. Arthur bellowed his name and immediately slew both black dwarves in front of him. Merlin was only on the ridge just above him and Arthur carved a bloody path between them as he raced his way towards him. He cut down a barbarian and dropped to his knees by his still servant.

"Merlin! Come on you idiot, open your eyes!" Arthur yelled desperately as he grabbed Merlin's shoulders and pulled him up. He waited with baited breath as the raven's eyes slowly opened, though they remained slightly glazed over, and there was definitely still a gold tint to the blue irises. They rolled around a bit before finally focussing on Arthur.

"Arthur!" He gasped out and his arm shot forwards, a blast of magic erupting out. Arthur quickly glanced behind him, not letting go of Merlin, and saw a ghoul lying on the ground with it's head cracked open on a rock. He turned back to Merlin with a look of disbelief.

"I can't believe you. You literally just passed out from extending too much of yourself with magic and the first thing you do upon waking back up is use more magic."

"It was going to kill you Arthur." Merlin said as if that was all the reason he needed and Arthur stared back in frustration.

"What happened to promising to come back safe and whole?! Merlin, under no circumstances are you ever to use so much magic that you kill yourself protecting me, understand?" He could tell Merlin was about to argue so he spoke up once more. "That's an order. I know I give a lot of them, but  _please_ Merlin, this is the only one I really want you to follow."

"I promise I'll follow that unless there is no other way to save you." He knew that was the best he was going to get from him so he conceded and helped Merlin stand up. They both looked across the battlefield and their hearts dropped. Paravel's forces were slowly being pushed back towards the palace walls. Clearly the witches were only showing part of their army as more forces continued to flow out of the surrounding forest to replace those fallen on the field.

* * *

Lucy fought off enemies from all sides, and never more had she lived up to her moniker than in that moment as she valiantly slew foe after foe. She kept the front line from falling too far back, all the while her sister kept her blind spots protected from her high vantage point. Still, their damage seemed to have no affect on the opposing army. Susan watched as more and more enemies poured out to attack her sister and could do nothing but continue firing off her arrows, despite her steadily depleting supply. Lucy, no matter how strong or battle hardened she was, felt herself growing weaker as soldiers continued to attack her. She knew that her comrades were stepping in where she was slowing, determined to protect their Queen even against overwhelming odds, and couldn't help the guilt she felt as they continued to fall on all sides of her.

Her fatigue finally caught up to her as she fought a minotaur. He swooped low in an attempt to cut open her stomach. She twisted to the side a little too slowly, and he cut deeply across the left side of her back and part of her side. She dropped to her knee momentarily, as he brought his sword down in a killing blow. Just before the sword hit it's target, a horn sounded and the minotaur stopped mid swing. Lucy glanced to where the sound came and nearly cried in relief at the red and green armies flowing up the surrounding terrain. With a sudden surge of adrenaline, Lucy re-gripped her sword and grabbed the shortsword of a fallen comrade, then jumped right onto the chest of the minotaur as she brought both swords across his neck. The head tumbled off and she bent her knees as she rode the body to the ground. Standing back up she looked in the direction of the allied armies and started carving a path towards them.

* * *

Susan swiftly ran low on arrows as the opposing army began to overrun her own. Nevertheless, she continued to order her soldiers in attack sequences. She glanced back at where her sister was on the battlefield and screamed in rage as she saw her cut down. The minotaur stood threateningly above Lucy and she reached back to grab another arrow only to find her quiver empty. Suddenly a quiver was thrust in her line of vision and she grabbed it, glancing at the soldier who brought it forth. It was the minotaur on their side, fur painted red and gold, who was supposed to be behind Cair's walls. She watched as the gates finished closing behind him, and he grabbed two swords off his side and rushed into battle since delivering the archers some much needed ammunition. Bringing her mind back into focus on the battle, she loaded her bow and set her vision on the minotaur. A disturbance at the far side of the battle attracted her attention before she could let loose her arrow.

The witches' soldiers flowing out of the woods were being cut down from behind and a horn was blown. The Queen grinned as she recognized the green of Archenland soldiers and red of Camelot. The allies quickly started their attack and Susan looked back on the battlefield to see the minotaur slain and Lucy making her way through the fight toward the red and green. Susan called to Einrich, and the eagle circling above landed next to her.

"My Queen, how may I assist you?"

"I know you are a warrior and not a bird called on for transportation, but I must reach my brothers across the field as quickly as possible."

"You need not ask, Your Grace. I will deliver you to them swiftly." The eagle bowed his head and Susan carefully climbed aboard. He took off and soared towards her family.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur watched the devastation unfold below them at a complete loss as to how to help. They heard a cry of rage and saw it came from the Queen amongst the archers. Following her line of sight, they saw Lucy on the ground and Merlin searched within himself for just a bit more magic to save her with. Suddenly Arthur grabbed his attention and pointed to the west side of the field where they noticed the enemy soldiers pouring out of the woods were being shot down, despite being too far out of range for Narnian archers. They watched as a new set of soldiers poured out from behind them. Merlin sagged with relief, and Arthur whooped in excitement at seeing his loyal men coming to the rescue.

"Come on Merlin!" Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him down the ridge in the direction of the new army. Arthur cut through the enemies in their way as Merlin watched his back, using as little magic as necessary.

* * *

As soon as Peter crested the hill, he took in the site of his people surrounded on three sides by all manner of evil. He immediately pulled out Arthur's horn and blew, announcing their arrival. He briefly turned to face his men.

"Remember, those clothed in red or armored similar to Captain Rivana are allies and not to be harmed. As for the rest, good hunting!" With that Peter nodded to King Lune of Archenland, and the two led their armies in a joint attack to flank the enemy army. Peter dismounted relatively early as he had always been a better ground fighter and Edmund immediately covered his six. The two carved through enemies with the ease of brothers who have fought side by side many times. The Knights of the Round Table and Rivana fought right alongside them. They didn't make it very far in when a large shadow swooped just above their heads and a figure dropped down. She straightened up and the Knights were immediately on guard while the Narnians alighted in recognition.

"Susan should you not be watching over Cair?" Peter exclaimed. She strung her bow, aimed in Peter's direction, and fired in one quick move without taking a breath. Peter glance back to see a man fall with an arrow right between his eyes before Camelot Knights covered the opening and continued to fight.

"If I were in Cair then how would you make it to Jadis alive?" Susan rebutted, re-stringing her bow in preparation.

"I was doing fine till you distracted me."

"As you say. Shall we not continue our fight?" Peter took her hint and moved through Arthur's men once more until they were fighting on the front line. As they carve through the enemies, Edmund started yelling at Susan above the sound of battle.

"Where  _is_ Jadis?!"

"In the very center of the field with Morgause! They're surrounded with this black shield and there are two other sorcerers killing all who get near!" She responded while stabbing one enemy and then shooting the arrow into a farther one's chest.

"How are we supposed to defeat two sorcerers and get through a magical shield?!" Peter asked as he threw someone back with his shield and stabbed him in the lungs.

"With the help of the most powerful warlock in Albion!" Came a shout from behind Edmund's nearest enemy. A sword protruded from her chest and as she fell a familiar blonde and brunette moved into her place.

"Nothing quite like running towards your own body, eh Arthur?" Merlin said and Arthur smacked him upside the head. Meanwhile Peter and Edmund stared at their bodies and the companions all watched in wonder as the four switched men met up.

"My apologies, what was that?" Edmund asked, staring at the unusual sight before him.

"To fight sorcerers on an even field you must have one on your side as well. And luckily we have the most powerful one on our side." Said Arthur. Merlin however stumbled as if hit by a strong blow, and only then did the company notice the weak blue dome that surrounded them in their moment of distraction. Arthur watched as enemies threw themselves fruitlessly against the shield and turned to Merlin.

"Merlin, how are you supposed to help us stop Morgause if you use up every ounce of strength out here?"

"I'm sorry,  _Sire_. Next time I'll just let your sorry arses be killed when you guys are too distracted to realize we are in the middle of a god damned battlefield!" Arthur blanched before straightening.

"You're right Merlin, this is my fault." He turned to the others. "We can talk strategy as we fight but it will be best not to tarry behind this shield." The others nodded and readied to battle as Merlin let the shield melt away. The enemy immediately surged on them, but they were not the Kings and Queens simply for their ease of politics. The company tore through the crowd of barbarians, ghouls, and dwarves, all the while Arthur kept a close eye on Merlin. They fought the enemy on all sides. Peter and Edmund moved together as one force striking the enemy down before they could make a move. Arthur and Merlin found themselves doing much the same, Merlin being able to fight much more effectively without having to worry about Arthur seeing him use his power. Susan stood between both pairs, firing off arrows at any who seemed to get too close. She felt a presence sneak up behind her and spun, arrow held aloft and ready to strike into the face of her enemy. She paused only because the dwarf stood still as a statue before it's body collapsed and it's head fell to the ground, severed, and her sister brought her blade back to her side.

"Lucy! she all but threw herself into her little sister's arms in relief of seeing her upright.

"Come sister, we are almost to Jadis and then our fight will be over."

"Well then you may have use of these." Lucy said as she passed her sister a near full quiver to replace Susan's own, currently full of three. Susan nodded her thanks as she transferred her other three to the new quiver and immediately reloaded her bow and shot a woman who was coming at Peter and Edmund’s side with a mace. Susan continued to fire and Lucy took up guarding her back. As such the three pairs continued through their foes until coming to a place where all else fell away.

The army was less thick near the center while Narnia’s allies did all they could to breach the wall protecting Jadis and Morgause. Jadis had remade her staff and was turning anyone who didn’t fall to her blade to stone. Morgause had a constant stream of purple flowing from her hands as she kept a shield around them and slayed any man who ventured too close. The two sorcerers employed all manners of magic to defeat Narnia. Fireballs were thrown without caution and mini tornadoes were whipping through the small battlements. As the others considered the scene in front of them, none noticed the power Merlin seemed to draw to himself as he approached the two wayward sorcerers. Without much preamble a lighting strike swiftly struck between the two and their attention was immediately brought to Merlin.

“Sisters! I know not what lies Morgause has told you to lead you astray but please cease this attack!” The two sorcerers looked at each other before turning to Merlin.

“She is not the one who has spoken lies Emrys! You would side with the king who has slain so many of our kin over the one who could bring our power to full glory?”

“Arthur is not the one who has slain our people. His father started the purge, and who are we to hold a son accountable for the actions of his father?”

“He may not have issued the orders but he stood by while countless of our people were cut down or burned for the pleasure of a king.”

“So you will not change your mind?” It was a question but it sounded more like a desperate plea. The women nodded at each other and the brunette answered.

“Nay!” Merlin closed his eyes with a sigh, and when he opened them again it looked as though he’d aged 10 years.

“So be it.” He thrust his head back and yelled out a string of words in a guttural language. There was power enough behind those words that many people fighting around them stopped to stare. Merlin shrugged his shoulders and looked to Arthur.

“He has many leagues to cross if he deigns to answer my call. We may have a few minutes to wait and fight before he arrives.”

“I’m sorry, he who?” Arthur asked incredulously.

“Ah right. I may have forgotten to tell you that I’m also the last dragon lord.”

“But that would mean that Balinor was your-” Merlin looked away and Arthur grew horrified. “Merlin, you let me tell you that your father’s death was not worth your tears!”

“I do not blame you Arthur. I knew you didn't know who he was to me, so how could I hold it against you?” Arthur waved an accusing finger at him.

“Merlin right now we are in the middle of a battle, but when this all over we are going to have a long chat so there is no more miscommunication.”

“Of course Sire.” Merlin had barely turned away when his eyes flashed gold and a fireball approaching Arthur’s back stopped midair. Merlin flicked his hand and it flew back towards the one who summoned it, who just barely managed to step out of the line of fire in time. Merlin was blown off his feet by the other sorcerer but Arthur quickly pulled him back to his feet. Merlin summoned an icy wind to freeze one witch and when he turned to the other she had roots around her chest.

“Nice one Merlin! I don’t think I’ve ever seen that before.”

“That wasn’t me.” Merlin said befuddled.

“Nay, that was the trees.” Peter claimed, gesturing to the trees surrounding them waving their roots about as they attacked.

“That is some truly wondrous magic.” Said Arthur.

“That is Narnia.” Edmund said with a laugh as he tore his sword through the chest of a goblin. Suddenly a large roar sounded and giant shadow passed over the armies. The dragon landed on an outcropping of rocks near he who looked like Merlin.

“Why have you called me from so far away, Young Warlock?” Edmund stared in shock before pointing to his own body, which Merlin inhabited.

“He did not call you, I did.” The dragon looked keenly at Merlin for a few moments before throwing his head back in a deep laugh. Merlin scowled.

“Oh you have gotten yourself into quite a bit of trouble, haven’t you?” Was the dragon’s reply.

“Perhaps, but if you haven’t noticed we are in the middle of a battlefield.” Merlin said pointedly and Kilgharrah took a look around.

“So it seems.”

“If Arthur is to succeed in his destiny to become the Once and Future King, then we need to win this battle.”

"What is it you want from me, Young Warlock?”

“I need you to take care of the sorcerers. There are two of them and I keep weakening them but they lend each other strength. I need your help to stop them and then to break the shield that Morgause has around her and Narnia’s witch. I suspect enough power directed at the shield will break it. If you continue to blast fire at it and I throw my magic at it, it should fall.”

“Very well. I will do this to see your destiny come to pass, but know that I am not a horse to be called upon and ordered around on your whim, dragonlord or not.”

“I am aware.” Merlin said, barely managing to hold in his irritation.

“Good.” With that the dragon took to the sky and before any of the witches knew what was happening, dragon fire was descending on them. The two witches used all their power and concentration to ward against the dragon. With their attention focussed above, Susan took advantage and fired off two arrows. They spun quickly through the air and struck solidly into the hearts of each witch. Merlin glanced at her shocked and she tipped her head at him.

“Time is moving swiftly and they needed to fall.” Merlin nodded and turned his attention to the black shield that now had a torrent of dragon fire assaulting it.

“Ic þe bebiede þæt þu abifest nu.” Merlin thrust his hands toward the ground surrounded by the dark shield, and slowly an earthquake started beneath Morgause’s feet. The shield started flickering as Morgause’s attention drifted to keeping herself upright. Kilgharrah continued his attack on the shield as Merlin poured as much magic into the earthquake ashe dared, and the Kings and Queens around him defended him against attack by any warriors. Blood started to run down Morgause’s nose as Merlin felt himself beginning to feel faint. Merlin gathered the last of his power and with one final breath, threw it all into his spell. Morgause let out a sharp cry as she fell and the dark shield crumbled, with the ground scorched where the dragon was last directing his fire. Merlin felt a smile stretch across his face right before his world turned dark and he fell. Arthur’s joy at seeing the shield fall, turned quickly to worry as he saw his love collapse just after.

“Merlin!” He shouted and caught the brunette just before he hit the ground. He distantly noted the Narnian Kings and Queens rushing past him, but only looked up when a shadow came over him. Looking up he saw the familiar faces of Gwaine and Elyan.

“Sire, this is your chance to rid our land of Morgause once and for all. We will look after Merlin, but you must go.” Elyan said and Arthur agreed after gently pressing his forehead to Merlin's momentarily and passing him into Gwaine’s waiting arms.

* * *

As soon as the shield crashed, the four Pevensies dispatched their current opponents and rushed towards the clearing. Jadis was ready for them and immediately had two blades for which to combat Peter and Edmund with.

“Ah, if it isn’t the lost kings. How feel you to know that by dusk you will have lost your kingdom as well as your bodies?” She taunted. The Kings ignored her and split to circle her. Susan notched her bow, ready to fire as soon as Jadis gave her an opening. Beside her, Lucy stumbled and Susan immediately lowered her bow to focus on her sister. Her sight caught on the red stain darkening still on Lucy’s side.

"Lu! Why did you not say you were injured?!”

"Tis not important. Jadis is here and there are too few warriors on the field.” Susan gently grabbed her sister’s arm.

“That does not mean you should ignore your own pains, sister. Where is your cordial?” Lucy’s eyes blew wide.

“I lent it to Naneth when he first set up the infirmary.” Lucy grimaced and clutched her side, bending nearly in two. Susan put her bow back over her body and grabbed her sister. She led her through the battlefield, attempting to avoid any foe who may try to attack. They had just made it past the magical clearing when the gentle queen saw a dark shape rush her. Turning, she had just enough time to recognize the type of creature rushing her before it was upon her. It let out a bellow as it was suddenly cut down from behind, and dropped to the ground, a man with shoulder length reddish brown hair and kind blue eyes rose from behind it. Susan nodded her thanks to their savior and quickly resumed her mission of getting her near immobile sister out of death’s reach. Their studious protector continued at her side, striking any enemy that dared attack the Queens. They finally made it to the makeshift infirmary and Susan immediately searched for Naneth. She caught sight of his black curls as he ducked out of one of the tents.

“Naneth!” She yelled to the faun as she struggled to hold her sister’s entire weight. She felt the weight lift off her as her protector lifted Lucy gently into his arms, and Naneth spotted his Queens.

“Your Grace!” He called in astonishment as he raced towards them. Upon recognising Lucy’s limp form, he immediately beckoned them to follow him to the closest tent, where the protector laid her down on an empty cot. Naneth reached into the satchel around his waist and produced Lucy’s precious cordial. He unscrewed the top and poured a drop into her mouth as all waited with baited breath. Finally, the Queen’s deathly pallor began to gain color and her breathing evened out as she opened her eyes. Susan grasped her hand as she looked around.

“Susan. Where are we?”

“Fear not. We are in the infirmary.”

“But Peter and Edmund-”

“We will have to trust. They have shown that they are formidable warriors and have beaten back Jadis once before. But if you had fallen, do you not think that they would have fallen as well, in fear for you?”

“I am sorry sister. I ne’r meant to worry you.”

“Then you should look after your health more.” Lucy nodded and noticed the man next to Susan.

“May I ask who you are, good Sir?”

“I am Leon, Knight of Camelot.” Lucy smiled.

“Many thanks, Sir Leon. I saw you slay that hag just before I passed out.”

“Is that what the foe was? I am glad to be of service. I saw your sister traveling through a dangerous field with no protection, and after getting to know your brothers in Camelot, I felt it was my duty to make sure you arrived here safely.” Susan smiled gently.

“You were one of the few trusted with the secret then?”

“Aye, though I believe it was only because Peter needed to know how to act as Arthur around his Knights so they didn't suspect anything.”

“You kept the secret though?” Susan asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course, My Lady. Princess Morgana trusted them and they are honest men.”

“You have our thanks then.” Leon bowed his head in thanks and remained by the Gentle Queen’s side as she watched over her sister.

* * *

Arthur pulled out his sword as he went to face Morgause. The grip was a little off and he couldn’t help missing Excalibur. Why did he and Peter not switch back swords when they first met up? Throwing away that thought, he met Morgause’s eyes as she pulled out her own sword.

“Ah if it isn’t the lost King.” She said with a sneer. “You couldn’t beat me last time we fought, what makes you think you can this time?”

“Last I was unprepared for who I was facing. I am not above admitting that I underestimated you, but this time will not be so easy. There is more at stake than my life here, and I swear you will not win again.”

“We shall see.” With that the witch started her attack.

She lunged at him with a powerful flurry of moves, which he struggled to defend against. He was grateful she used too much power before to use any magic now.

He countered a strike to his head and used Morgause’ momentum to push her back and slice at her chest.

She spun away and thrust at his chest. He knocked her sword off course but still received a gash on his left bicep. The wound was barely felt through the adrenaline of battle and Arthur easily moved into his next attack.

He delivered three quick strikes with punishing force. Each was blocked, but Morgause’ strength waned on the last and, while pushed off course, the sword managed to pierce her armor on the far left side and create a thin slice.

The small victory on Arthur’s part seemed to only enrage the witch. She threw him into a rock and swung towards his neck while he was disoriented. He shook his head to clear it, and dove to the left in the nick of time.

Morgause grinned viciously as Arthur struggled to reorient himself. She brought the hilt of her sword down on the side of his face. Hard. Blood welled up out of his mouth. It didn’t give her quite the same satisfaction since it wasn’t the right face, but it was close enough.

Arthur swallowed his own blood and pulled himself to his knees. Morgause lunged at him for the killing blow. He held each end of his sword in a gauntlet covered hand and raised it above his head to stave off the attack.

The metal bit into his hand at the force, but Arthur pushed through it to get back on his feet. Morgause stumbled back as he stood, surprised by his endurance. She scowled and rushed him.

Arthur spun to the side, until her back was to him. Just as she turned around, he thrust his sword up and her eyes bulged.

“That is for my sister. So your presence will never plague her again.” He hissed into her ear, as he pulled the sword, up and through her heart.

* * *

 

Peter and Edmund could only spare a passing thought towards their sisters as they watched Susan carry Lucy out, before Jadis was attacking. The Ice Queen smirked to herself as she watched the petty children worry for their sisters. It’s a pity they had to fight her on this. They would have made wonderful additions to her stone garden. Now their blood would mark the beginning of her eternal reign.

With that thought Jadis launched her attack. She swiped at Peter’s neck. He blocked it easily, and she spun to take shot at Edmund’s exposed stomach. It was a shallow slice, but she had to twist to avoid Peter’s backstab.

Edmund went for her jugular, while Peter slashed at her legs. She bent backwards to avoid Edmund, and stumbled as Peter’s sword cut through.

The smell of blood only fuelled Jadis’ will to win. She thrust her sword behind her while slashing at Edmund’s head. The sword jammed into Peter’s shoulder and Edmund bent backwards.

Edmund blearily looked through the blood dripping into his eyes. Peter clenched his teeth against a scream and pulled backwards.

Jadis felt one sword ripped out of her hands and refocused her attention solely on Edmund, who was struggling to see anything. The boy’s lanky body was obviously new to Edmund, and gave her plenty of open area. She struck out at his stomach.

He fell to the ground, and the sword swept above his head. She brought the sword down on his neck. It was intercepted from the left. Eyes blazing, Jadis turned her attention to the forgotten brother.

The sword previously embedded in his shoulder lay on the ground, and Peter had both hands gripping Excalibur's hilt as he kept Jadis from killing his brother. Jadis wrenched her sword back and started circling Peter.

“You think you can beat me? Have you forgotten that you needed a lion to do that last time?” Peter just stared at her, keeping her attention fixed on him.

Her eyes widened and he smirked. He ran forward and thrust his sword through her heart, just as another pushed from her back through her gut.

“You have forgotten that last time I did not have my brother by my side.” Peter said as he watched the light fade from her eyes. Again.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the White Witch’s body slumped to the ground, a pulsing white light extended from her body and enveloped the two young men. If one were to look to the other side of the clearing, they would see that Arthur and Merlin, next to a freshly killed Morgause, were also swept up in the light. Friend and foe around the clearing, paused and waited with baited breath to see how the finale would turn out. After just a few moments, the light disappeared and each of the affected men were revealed to be standing in their previous battle worn positions. Suddenly the two blonde Kings straightened and faced each other. The one next to Jadis bowed his head slightly toward the other and rushed to his counterpart. The other glanced briefly towards his brother, safely guarded by Camelot knights and chest rising and falling steadily, before turning to the large armies still watching.

“Friends and Foes, hear me! The witches Jadis and Morgause have been defeated. Their power is gone, and their spells reversed. My brother Edmund and I have returned to our rightful bodies, as have King Arthur and Merlin of Camelot. Those of Narnia know the strength of my people and my family, if you so choose to continue fighting, you will not be shown leniency. I am sure the same can be said for Camelot. However if you lay down your arms, and submit to our armies you may be spared. You will be imprisoned and given a trial. The choice is yours, but if you choose to fight you will be shown no mercy.”

Those in the immediate vicinity hastily dropped their weapons at the promise of fury shining in the young King’s eyes. Some who came from Camelot’s outskirts attempted to make a run for the trees, but those from Narnia knew better. As soon as a large sum breached them, the trees attacked. Screams sounded from all throughout the forest and those that scrambled out of the expanse immediately threw down their weapons. As the armies in the front started to surrender, those further out fighting, who had been unaware of what occurred in the clearing, recognized their defeat and relinquished their weapons. As soon as Peter recognized the land was back in their control, he stumbled over to Edmund and nodded at Gwaine and Elyan who had remained guarding his body.

“Many thanks, friends. But I am sure that you are eager to see to your own people.”

“It was an honor, My King.” Elyan said respectfully as Gwaine nodded, before both jogging over to where Arthur was attempting to get Merlin to stand up. Captain Rivana quickly broke through the remnants of the armies and surveyed the two groups. Upon seeing her Kings on the ground, she quickly dashed across the remaining distance.

"My Lord, are you alright?!"

"I am fine, but Edmund has yet to regain consciousness."

"What happened?"

"I do not know. Merlin collapsed from what I presume to be too much magic use, but Ed should not be affected so."

"Mayhaps, his body has retained the exhaustion despite the magic no longer residing there. The return to his rightful body may have left him uneasy."

"That is a possibility. We should bring him to the healing tents to ensure he is well." Rivana gave him a once over.

"We should take you as well. You look as if you have taken a beating.” Peter nodded and grunted as he pulled his little brother into his arms. 

They turned North but stopped as they neared the gathered Knights of the Round Table. Arthur was speaking quietly to Merlin, while he wrapped his head with some torn cloth, and the Knights stood vigilant. Rivana coughed lightly to gather their attention.

“My Lords, we have healing tents set up near Cair Paravel. It would be most expedient if you were to join us on our way there.” Arthur nodded to his Knights before sweeping Merlin into his arms, ignoring the slew of complaints being thrown at him from the bumbling manservant. The walk to the tents was a slow one but filled with much joy as the soldiers around them cheered every time they saw one of their Kings. When they arrived at the healing center, it was buzzing with life. Healers doing everything they could to patch up the slew of various soldiers arriving. Those with mortal injuries were quickly treated by Naneth, carrying Lucy’s cordial. As soon as Peter and Edmund were recognized, the small group were escorted to the largest tent in the back, where they found their missing sisters and one Knight. Lucy jumped from the bed as soon as she noticed the unmoving Edmund in Peter’s arms. Naneth settled him on the bed and checked him over.

“He does not appear to have any outward injuries. If I did not know how much time your Royal Highnesses put into building your endurance, I would suggest he collapsed due to exhaustion.”

“That is likely the case, when I expand too much energy using magic it can cause me to pass out, or worse, if I’m not careful. Unfortunately I think I caused that to happen while I was in his body.” Naneth glanced over to the pale young man being held upright by another man’s arms.

“Oh dear, please set him on this pallet over here.” The healer asked as he pointed to the last open spot in the room. Arthur gently deposited Merlin, but refused to move from his side, and Naneth quickly pulled off the bandage around his head. Tutting lightly, the healer uncorked a vial, and held it out to the young man.

“Take a quick sip of this.” Merlin glanced at it dubiously before following instructions. The Camelotians watched in wonder as Merlin’s gash slowly cleaned itself and closed up.

“You are lucky that you got here when you did. Even the shallowest of head wounds can bleed profusely. Without that cordial, you could have been in some serious trouble.”

“Thank you.” Merlin said and the healer looked over the rest of the ensemble.

“None of the rest of you have mortal wounds, correct?” At the confirmation, Naneth poked his head out the tent and hollard. A young centaur with flaming red hair entered the tent and bowed to the assembled royalty.

“Hysa, I must return to the others and ensure that no others perish from unnecessary wounds. I trust you to bandage the remaining Kings and Knights in here, and call me if any of them appear to be dying.”

“Yes, Naneth.” The faun left the tent and centaur turned to the others. Despite her young age, the centaur was an incredibly efficient healer. She cleaned and bandaged Arthurs shoulder, gave Peter water to rinse his mouth out with as she wrapped his bicep, stitched up a shallow cut on Rivana's stomach, and checked over all of the assembled Knights. Once finished she bid the group adieu and demanded they call for her if any of their conditions changed. Once everyone was left alone, reunions finally occurred. Lucy and Susan hugged Peter and Rivana, grateful to have everyone returned safely. Leon gave Merlin a friendly hug and him and Arthur gripped forearms. After reunions commenced, each settled into the remaining chairs or onto the grassy floor. Susan turned her attention to Peter.

“Brother, pray tell what happened?”

“Once you and Lucy left, Edmund and I faced Jadis as King Arthur confronted Morgause. They were hard fought battles, and clearly not without injury, but in the end we were victorious. Once both witches were slain, the spell seemed to reverse and we were all returned to our original bodies. When the opposing armies saw that their leaders had fallen, they surrendered and our armies rounded them up. We were concerned about Edmund so we quickly came hither.” Susan and Lucy nodded along to the story before Arthur addressed them.

“Pardon me, but may I ask how Leon wound up with you?”

“Sorry, My Lord. Gwaine and Elyan had Merlin taken care of, and I knew that if you were in imminent danger one of them would come to your aide, but I saw the Queens traveling through dangerous territory without protection. I couldn’t in good conscious leave them in danger when their brothers were preoccupied protecting the kingdom, so I took it upon myself to keep foes from attacking them while Queen Susan carried Queen Lucy.”

“Well done Leon. You’ve done Camelot proud.” Arthur commended and Susan smiled gently. A groan from the middle table drew everyone’s attention.

“Dear Aslan, I feel like I attempted single combat with a minotaur and lost. Repeatedly.” Peter chuckled at his brother while Lucy threw herself into his arms, Susan gripped his hand tightly, and Rivana sighed in relief. After Lucy pulled away Edmund looked around and grinned when he saw Arthur and Merlin.

“I must say, I am pleased to look at your faces without the need for a mirror.”

“The sentiment is mutual.” Arthur responded with a smile.

“I presume everything went according to plan?” Edmund asked his siblings pointedly.

“For once, yes.” Peter acknowledged. “After we stabbed Jadis, her and Morgause’s deaths apparently undid their spell on us. We returned to our rightful bodies, but the exhaustion done by Merlin’s magic remained over your body. After the enemies started to surrender, I carried you here and Naneth and Hysa looked over us all.” Edmund nodded.

“And now?”

“Now we rest. Hope that Aslan will come and release our comrades from their stone prisons. You all have your injuries to recover from, and tomorrow morning we will need to have a council with our allies to see where we go from here.” The Gentle Queen reasoned and the company agreed.

They stayed together for a while longer, discussing inconsequential things, until Merlin felt steady enough on his feet to return to Camelot’s base. The foreign group bid farewell to the young family and returned to their set up across the battlements, though Leon requested to stay behind and guard the royal family. The family chose to remain in the encampment for the night rather than return to the castle as a way of showing their people that they were still on the front lines, and would remain so until the entire situation was settled. They piled the extra blankets and cloaks lying around the tent into a large cot on the floor and all nestled in together. Sleep came quickly to the family of 4 and they slept peacefully, Leon and Rivana never leaving their post outside the tent.

* * *

A red sun rose the next morning, and the Kings and Queens across three encampments rose as the light hit their tents. Paiges were sent to the allied encampments with a request for a royal party to follow their escorts to Cair’s council room. The Pevensies dressed quickly and efficiently and exited their tent. Leon and Rivana immediately took up each side of the royal party, and Oreius covered the back, to escort them out of the wounded tents. The trek was slow as the family stopped to offer well wishes to those still healing and accept thanks from those happy to see their Kings returned. The healing encampment was much less grim than most others, thanks to Lucy’s healing cordial, but there were still plenty soldiers healing from non-mortal wounds.

The joint rulers approached the council before any of their allies and were able to clean the remaining maps off the table and set up chairs around the circle for their guests. Mr. Beaver and Tumnus arrived shortly after and took their positions next to the family. A few minutes later, the doors opened again and the green of Archenland filtered in. Peter stood from his seat and approached the royal party, his siblings following closely.

“Many thanks, My Lord, for your speedy assistance!” High King Peter exclaimed as he grasped forearms with King Lune. Queen Susan and Queen Lyana greeted each other with kisses on the cheek, while Queen Lucy and King Edmund bowed their heads respectfully.

“Nonsense! After your family returned our son to us two years past, and defended our Kingdom from the Calormenes, this was the least we could do.”

“Please take a seat.” Peter said with a motion of his arm towards an open section of chairs. The Archenland delegation took their seats and they waited but a few moments for the last third of the table to be filled. The High King and his family did not bother to sit back down, and a moment later the Camelot delegation arrived.

“You have my thanks for supporting my family and Kingdom while I was incapable. Our circumstances may have been unfortunate, but the actions of the last fortnight look to create a beneficial alliance in the future.” Peter greeted Arthur.

“I agree, but we have much business to discuss before any celebrations.”

Peter nodded in acknowledgement.

“Of course. Please have a seat.” After the delegation settled, the royal family returned to their original positions, though Peter remained standing.

“Before our discussion begins, I believe introductions are necessary. King Arthur, this is King Lune of Archenland and his wife Queen Lyana. King Lune, meet King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and his advisor Merlin.” The Kings nodded to each other, while Merlin looked startled at being addressed so formally.

“King Lune and Archenland have been our allies for many years, and we are grateful that you were once more capable of lending assistance. King Arthur and Merlin are the men of whom my brother and I switched bodies with. It was their willingness to accept our magic and offer their own army in battle against Jadis, that allowed us to win the battle yesterday. The both of you have our sincerest gratitude. But now we must turn to more serious matters. The witches we battled have perished, but their armies are still large and we can not hope to hold them for long before matters get out of hand. My brother, sisters, and I have already discussed this and we have agreed to offer clemency to those Narnians who will forsake Jadis and pledge their loyalty to us. The hags and ghouls will either be executed or banished to the dark lands, but Narnia can not afford to continue in this state of civil war. We hope to build a bridge between us and those Narnians led astray. This matter however concerns more than our home. There are many soldiers from Camelot that surrendered who may still seek vengeance once free, and if those Narnians we pardon betray us or choose to seek vengeance, Archenland may be at risk. We will not continue with this course of action without a unanimous agreement.”

Peter waited patiently as Lune conversed with his advisors and Merlin and Arthur whispered furiously. Arthur was the first to stand up.

“We may be new allies but from what I’ve observed, you are wise rulers. Many of the mercenaries would never have joined Morgause if they didn’t fear for their families sake nor worried about how to feed their families. I believe if I make it known that I am working on repealing the ban on magic, and offer the men and women clemency and an opportunity for honest work in the capital and surrounding villages, then I believe most will pledge their loyalty and cause no more trouble. Those who refuse may be held for trial in Camelot.” Peter nodded appraisingly at the King’s judgement and awaited Lune’s decision.

“I have watched you grow since you claimed this throne many years ago. Your judgement has always been sound, and you have Aslan’s blessing. Archenland will follow your lead.”

“You do me honor with your trust, my friends.” Peter sat down and Susan took his place.

“Prisoners aside, there is more we need to discuss. King Arthur, you saw the work of Lucy’s cordial last night. It was remiss of us not to offer it to your army after ours was looked after. Though it seems never ending, there is only a limited amount so we use it sparingly. If there are those in your army in mortal peril, we will gladly send someone to distribute it. That is if your people consent to healing with magic.” Arthur nodded his consent and Susan looked to Lune.

“King Lune, you are already aware of the fire flower potion, and of course you have the same offer.”

“You have our thanks, Your Grace. We have already assembled our most injured at the edge of camp.”

“We will distribute it as soon as this council commences. Now there is also the matter of those stoned.” A solemn mood overtook those throughout the council chamber.

“Last we dealt with this situation was the Battle of Beruna, and Aslan was there to help us. As he says ‘Nothing happens the same way twice.’ We cannot wait and expect him to show.” A disturbance brought everyone’s attention to Camelot’s side of the table.

“I’m sorry but can someone tell us who this Aslan is. We’ve heard his name spoken often, almost reverently but no clue who he is.”

“My apologies, Sir Lancelot. Aslan is the Great Lion, King of Beasts, Emperor-Over-the-Sea. He is wise, compassionate, benevolent. But he is not tame. He comes and goes as he wishes, and he rarely intercedes on our behalf. When he does appear, he will turn our people back, fear not. As stated before however, we cannot afford to wait him out. I am sure both of your people will wish to return to your Kingdom before too much longer, and our people will have much to concern ourselves with if we are to prevent another civil war from breaking out. It will take time, but we could gather the stoned and place them in the courtyard until Aslan arrives. When they are released we may send them to their appropriate Kingdoms with supplies and well wishes, if you agree.”

“You have a man that can turn people back from stone statues?” Arthur asked.

“He is no man.”

“I thought you meant lion figuratively.”

Lucy smiled. “He is a Lion in every sense of the word. My Lord, you may wish to inform your army not to attack any particularly large Lions should they happen upon him.”

“Ah right, I'll do that as soon as we commence.”

“Excellent. With business settled I suggest we care for those injured, and then assemble the prisoners to deal judgement.”

The assembled Kings nodded their assent, and the Gentle Queen led the three groups back outside. Lucy found Naneth and was returned her cordial. She quickly dispensed some to those necessary in Lune’s camp and continued on to Arthur’s. It was as she was traveling through those dying that the whispers started. She had a duty to do so she ignored the whispers up until yet another soldier returned from the outskirt field with a slight limp and wonder in their eye. She poured a drop of fire flower potion into a soldier’s mouth, who had his arm barely still attached, and turned to the newest returned soldier.

“Good Sir, what is it that has you awed so?”

“A lion. A lion who has returned me to life!” He said, eyes gleaming. Lucy smiled, Aslan had arrived.

After that, all three camps were busy ensuring all the soldiers made it back to their respective camps, and that all the mortal injuries were healed. Just after Noon, the royal families gathered for a brief meal before dealing with the more serious matters. As lunch wound to a close, Arthur and Lune gathered those from their party who would witness the hearing and the Pevensies prepared to dispense justice. Two squads of soldiers were sent to gather the chained prisoners and assemble them in the courtyard. King Edmund donned his crown and royal garments, and led his family to the front of the steps. The Just King stepped forward and the crowd below was struck silent.

“People of Narnia, Camelot, you are gathered here today to be judged on your actions in the recent battle. Narnians, this is not the first time you have been led against Cair Paravel by Jadis. Last time we did not take into account that you are Narnians the same as those that fought with us. We will not make the same mistake twice. If you forsake Jadis and any dark arts you may have used under her service, and swear fealty to us and to Aslan, then you shall be welcomed back into Narnia and your crimes absolved. Those who refuse are banished henceforth, to be executed on site should they set foot on Narnian soil again.”

“Why should we trust what you say?!” Shouted one of Jadis’ loyal wolves. King Edmund turned his icy stare on her.

“I am the Just King, my rulings shall be followed. Many of you know of the time when I myself was led into betraying my own family, but I found my way back and was forgiven. That is why I was given this duty, because I alone understand what it is to be remorseful and given a second chance. This is yours. Turn your back on the witch and swear fealty to Narnia, and you will be forgiven. Deny this, and you will not be given a third chance.” His tone held a conviction which seemed to convince many Narnians.

Suddenly a surprising amount of prisoners dropped to their knees, or the equivalent, in front of the King. Black dwarves, minotaurs, wolves, giants all recognized this man as just and honorable. The ones left standing were unsurprisingly ghouls, hags, and similar dark creatures that were not banished with Jadis’ death. King Edmund nodded his head toward the guards and one squadron collected those kneeling to take them to guarded rooms until an official pledge could be made. Another squad gathered those to be banished and more or less bodily dragged them away. All that remained were those from Camelot.

“People of Camelot, we have conferred with your King and he has come to an agreement with us. He will pardon each one of you if you agree to throw down your arms henceforth and declare your loyalty to him. You will be given jobs in the city or neighboring villages, but you will never again be allowed to hold a weapon unless called upon by your King.”

“Why should we swear fealty to a man who would kill some of our family simply for being who they are?” One of the men asked. Arthur took a half step forward and Edmund glanced at him before melting back towards his family, allowing King Arthur to take his previous spot.

“My people, it is true that my family has caused much harm in the past. My father led an unforgivable purge and harmed many in his crusade, including those in his own family. He revealed all of his secrets on his deathbed and believe me, he had many. Since I have assumed the throne I have worked to correct his wrongs. For the past 4 months I have been working on correcting his biggest one. I know that most who have magic were born with it, and I do not believe they should be killed for it. However I know many others use Camelot’s ban on magic to excuse their atrocious ways. I have been working on convincing my council to repeal the ban, but before we do that we must also have a plan set in place to punish those who abuse their powers. Until a short while ago, I was working on this myself. Now I have many people who will help me and by the end of the coming summer I hope to have these new laws in place. You have my word that should you swear fealty to me and swear to my terms then none of your family shall be punished for their gift unless they use it in a way to harm another person’s well being.”

The entire court held their breath as they waited to see what the fate of these mercenaries would be. Finally a soldier fell to their knees. One by one those standing pledged their allegiance to their King. There were a maximum of around 7 people left standing. They were placed in cold irons and returned to Arthur’s camp to be brought back to Camelot and tried for their treason.

Three days later the Kings and Queens gathered in the courtyard to say goodbye to the departing armies. King Lune left with his army, with an agreement to return for the Spring Equinox, and an escort of two centaurs. King Arthur left with a promise of an official treaty by the summer solstice, after both countries have time to settle their remaining affairs. The Narnians sent along their best physician in order to make sure those from Camelot need not fear any remaining wounds, and a small squadron led by Captain Rivana, who would travel the whole journey and remain ambassador for Narnia, to ensure the army made it safely out of Narnian lands. King Arthur left behind a small chest of spices and cured meat as a thank you and sign of good will. Sir Leon remained behind in order to keep up good relations with the Narnians while the two Kingdoms were separated, and to be the guide to the envoy party in the summer. Meanwhile the family of Kings and Queens prepared to integrate the freshly pardoned Narnians back into society and deal with the inevitable backlash from those angry with the White Witch’s former followers.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll! Sadly this story has come to an end. I really loved writing this but a conclusion has to come sometime. Thank you everyone for reading this story and going on this adventure with me. I hope you enjoy this final chapter!

Queen Lucy grinned brightly as she watched the festivities occurring throughout the clearing and surrounding woods. Narnia and her allies had prospered greatly from the alliances of the last ten years. She watched as Arthur and Merlin’s adopted daughter, Igraine, chased Morgana and Rivana’s son, Gorlois, conjuring a flaming dragon every time the little boy got too far out of her reach. 

Her eyes caught the shadowed bodies of Susan and her husband. They were sitting on the ground, away from the crowd and under the outlying trees. Leon had his hand resting on her enlarged belly as he whispered gently in her ear, and Susan smiled serenely. Lucy turned away from the private picture and was startled by the light touch on her elbow. Rivana entered her vision.

“I am sure you are enjoying watching the festivities but I do believe you are being called for, friend.” Lucy looked to the clearing and saw a group of mixed citizens dancing wildly to some music being played by the fauns. One faun in particular smiled at her and beckoned mid dance. Lucy smiled and slipped her way through the throng. Lucy pushed through the thickest of the crowd and frowned at the lack of sandy curls meeting her eyes. Suddenly her hand was grabbed and she was pulled into the circle of dancers, her feet automatically moving in the right steps. 

“You look radiant, My Queen.”

“And you dashing, My Love.” The youngest Queen said smiling at Tumnus. The current song ended and a slower one started up. Tumnus froze for but a moment before Lucy pulled him back into the dance.

“You did not go through with it.” She reminded him, knowing that the lullaby always haunted him with the decision he almost made that night they first met.

“Bless Aslan that I did not.” Lucy smiled gently at him and pulled him away from the dancers. The two found a space near the feast tables to rest, passing an impromptu friendly duel in the process. When drinks flowed and spirits ran high many knights from both Narnia and Camelot liked to test their skill against each other. 

Edmund and Gwaine grinned as they brandished swords across the clearing. 

“You sure you can keep up with me?” The King teased.

“I was mastering swordplay when you were running through your rose garden. This’ll be a breeze.”

“Oh really?”  The duel commenced and the crowd watched in wonder as the King and Knight danced back and forth.

The first five minutes Edmund played it safe and Gwaine appeared to be winning. He had Edmund trapped against a tree before the young King ducked under the sword and kneed the Knight in the gut. A typically unsportsmanlike move but Gwaine held no ill will towards the King for his move. The next ten minutes were full of bated breath as the men danced across the makeshift field, matching blow for blow. Finally, in a move very few could follow, Edmund flicked his wrist, causing Gwaine to lose his sword, swept out his leg, knocking the Knight off balance, and brought his sword to the man’s throat. Before Edmund’s arm settled, Gwaine grabbed the sword with his gloved hand and pulled down and to the left. The sword skimmed the ground and the King lost his balance. Edmund fell towards Gwaine and the two rolled along the grass before ending with Gwaine on top and a knife poised by Edmund’s stomach. A quick look showed Edmund with a dagger to Gwaine’s throat. Time stood still as the men stared at each other. Then Edmund quirked a smile and removed his dagger in time with Gwaine. The latter helped him up and they jovially nudged shoulders before walking in time towards the buffet table.

“Well at least they aren’t worrying about anything. And speaking of not worrying,” Lucy said nodding her head towards Peter, who was sitting an appropriate distance from Mithian but with an air of intimacy around them that none could deny.

“Princess Mithian is good for him” Tumnus commented and Lucy nodded her agreement.

The couples sat quietly, watching the dancers and enjoying the food. One song ended but before another could start up, a silence descended upon the clearing. Everyone in attendance turned to the archway made by the trees, where a toast is made annually by rotating royalty. This year Arthur stood there and everyone waited with patiently.

“My friends! Ten years ago our people came together to fight against an evil that had plagued both our great countries for far too long. With our united front, we defeated those witches and ushered in a new era for our people. One where all of our people were treated equally no matter the gifts one may possess, or the traits they may have shown beforehand. Trade flows freely between us and Camelot has learned much in the ways of magic from Narnia, much as Narnia has met allies through Camelot. Our people officially signed a treaty uniting these two countries ten years ago on this day. We have held an annual celebration in this land between our lands ever since, and have now seen my sister bonded to Sir Rivana, and my oldest Knight bonded to Queen Susan. We hope to continue the betterment of our people and our land together, henceforth. So Camelot, Narnia, may we always be friends!” 


End file.
